


Hobart Hubs

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch's team head down to Tassie to join the other teams down there.





	Hobart Hubs

"Your hair is really soft," Seb Gotch murmured, sitting on the couch and running his fingers through Peter Handscomb's hair who was sitting on the floor playing a board game with some hurricanes players.

"Thank you," Pete replied, his eyes on the board game.

Seb twirled Pete's hair around his fingers. "What's it like captaining big bash?" Seb asked.

"Just like captaining Victoria," Pete answered, shrugging, "Don't have to break up fights in the change rooms though."

Seb chuckled. "Sorry, skip."

"That's okay," Pete replied.

"Do you miss us?" Seb asked hopefully, and plaited Pete's hair.

"I..." Pete started to say, but just then, Andre Fletcher burst into the room carrying a huge four layer chocolate cake. He bounded up to Seb, while Pete and the other Hurricanes looked on, wide-eyed and shocked.

"For me?" Seb asked, hopeful, his fingers still in Pete's hair.

"For you," Andre said, handing him the cake.

Seb took the cake and admired it for a few minutes and then looked up at Andre. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Best friends forever," Andre replied, and skipped away happily.

Seb turned to Pete and the Hurricanes players who were staring at him with pleading eyes and drooling mouths.

"Who wants cake?" Seb asked.


End file.
